(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns prepregs having a UV curable resin layer and to methods of using the prepregs to manufacture printed circuit board having embedded electrical components.
(2) Description of the Art
In order to protect circuit board electronic components from damage during the pressures and/or temperatures reached during lamination steps in printed circuit board manufacturing processes, it is sometimes desirable to milling a “window” in an adjacent layer to form a protective structure in which an electronic component associated with a laminate or prepreg layer resides during lamination. A problem with this approach is that the prepreg layer adjacent to the electronic component and window can be thin and provide an insufficient amount of resin to fill the window and encapsulate the electronic component during a lamination step. There is a need, therefore, for new products and methods that allow electronic components to be protected during printed circuit board lamination steps with improved encapsulation results.